


You Taste like Fine Wine, Darling

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mention of Hyuuga Neji, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Very explicit sex guys, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Sasuke’s insomnia strikes again, but Naruto can fix that.





	You Taste like Fine Wine, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven’t already noticed, in my Omega!Sasuke fics, he’s referred to as wife or mom, etc. Doesn’t make him less of a man though, at least in my head he’s still physically Sasuke. Also, I’m delving into new territory here, which are Intersex Omegas. Their biology just makes sense in carrying children, etc. Anyway, this fic is just smut all the way. I might be applying this concept to my future Mpreg fics and such. Enjoy!

It was past one in the morning, and Naruto’s closing the front door as gently as he can. Neji’s promotion party lasted longer than he’d initially anticipated. He makes his way up to the master’s bedroom and is surprised to find his wife not in bed. The lights were out, but the bathroom door was ajar, a dim light emanating from it. He slowly approaches and is hit by the smell of lavender and when he enters the bathroom, he smiles fondly. Sasuke’s in the tub, eyes covered with a folded piece of cloth and head tipped back, resting on a soft small pillow he bought just for occasions such as this. There’s a glass of wine right within his reach, a few lit candles, hence the aroma, and Naruto knows it’s one of those nights. He kneels by the tub so he can kiss Sasuke’s hand, and the raven gently pulls the cloth off his face so he can look at his lover.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Nope.” Sasuke sits up and reaches for the glass, taking a sip. “How was the party?”

“Ah, you know. Fun like always.” Naruto chuckles and puts both hands on either side of the tub, leaning in so he could give his partner a kiss. It was sweet but with a little bit of tongue, and the taste of fine wine has lust subtly stirring in his belly.

“Vodka? Really? I’m surprised you aren’t smashed.”

“One shot. Wanna head to bed?” The invitation was clear, and Sasuke stands and steps out of the tub, Naruto putting his bathrobe around him. The raven slowly unbuttons his husband’s dress shirt and takes in the scent that could only be his. Naruto wasn’t much taller than him, maybe an inch or two, so he tilts his head just a bit and gives him a sultry look. The blonde takes his hand and slowly leads him back to the bedroom, letting him sit on the edge of the bed and kneeling in front of him. Sasuke slides his bathrobe from his shoulders and spreads his legs a bit, showing off his cocklet. Naruto licks his lips and gives the organ a kiss before swallowing it in his mouth, earning a gasp from the raven. He bobs his head, spreading Sasuke’s legs further, and the scent of slick has his head spinning. A pale hand tangles in his hair, and he moves from the cocklet down to slick folds. He swipes his tongue over them and plunges his tongue into his waiting hole. The raven moans as Naruto’s tongue dives deeper into his sex. The blonde gives one last lick and moves up so he can kiss his wife. Sasuke immediately opens his mouth and they begin to kiss hard, urgency and lust evident. They part and Naruto quickly rids himself of his clothing before climbing to bed where Sasuke’s already positioned on his back in the middle of it.

“Fuck, I gotta have you.” Naruto kisses the juncture of his shoulder and neck, sucking marks he knows will be visible for days. They go back to kissing, Sasuke sucking the blonde’s tongue while he reaches down and pumps his hard length between his own spread legs. Naruto moves just a bit closer, and the raven can feel his lover’s cock against his own, the feeling making him moan and dribble more slick out of his engorged organ. He moves his lover’s cock just so the large shaft is rubbing against his folds and Naruto almost comes right then and there. “Holy fuck, S’uke..!” Sasuke responds by moving his hips so his slick pussy is running up and down the blonde’s cock, coating it with the sticky substance. “S’uke... I need to be inside you...” Naruto’s panting out and he knows he isn’t gonna last long. Sasuke lines the bulbous head right on the entrance of his wet cunt and the blonde wastes no time in pushing in.

“Fuck..!” The feeling of being filled to the brim by his husband’s cock has him moaning and gripping the sheets underneath himself. Naruto starts to move, pulling his cock half way out and back in the tight heat with ease. Sasuke puts his arms around the blonde’s neck and lets out an ‘ah’ each time Naruto drives his cock in. The raven puts a hand on the blonde’s chest, making him stop his thrusting, and Sasuke takes the opportunity to flip them over. He’s leaning back, one hand on the bed near Naruto’s thigh, supporting himself while he uses his other hand to guide the blonde’s cock back into his pussy, blue eyes on it the entire time. Once his husband’s member is fully seated inside him, he leans back on both arms and starts to pull himself up and slams back down. He creates a steady rhythm, slick soaking his lover’s crotch.

“Holy fuck, babe... You’re so fucking hot.” He runs his hands on Sasuke’s spread thighs and rests them close to his lover’s sex. He spreads the lips apart with his thumbs, admiring how pink the organ was even under the moonlight, and watches it swallow his large cock eagerly. His cocklet was bouncing against his abdomen along with his movements. Naruto intentionally moves a bit so his cock slips out of his wife’s cunt and watches the other squirt clear liquid right onto his member and crotch.

“Fuck!!” Sasuke tries to close his shaking thighs as much as he can in his position to try and quell their trembling, but Naruto pulls him into a hug and flips them back over. The blonde re-enters him and starts a brutal pace. Sasuke lets out a loud moan and spreads his legs wider for his husband’s ease.

“S’uke... ‘M cumming...!” Sasuke had meant to hold out longer but he cums with a cry, cunt pulsing around his lover’s cock. The feeling drives Naruto to the edge and he soon empties his load inside Sasuke. They both pant hard, trying to catch their breaths. When their gazes lock, they share a lingering, sweet kiss as Naruto’s cock slides out of him. He feels his lover’s seed exit him and trail down the globes of his ass and onto the bed. He’ll need to wash the sheets tomorrow, but right now, he’s in too much bliss and exhaustion to even get up and clean himself. He closes his eyes and feels Naruto kiss his shoulder before leaving the bed and coming back with a damp cloth to clean both of them. The blonde rejoins him and covers them both with the blanket, spooning Sasuke once they’re both settled.

“Sas?” Naruto says with a sleepy voice.

“Mm.”

“I love you.” Sasuke turns his head to his husband and pecks his lips.

“Me, too. Now go to sleep. You have work tomorrow.” Naruto lets out an embarrassingly not-adult-whine and cuddles closer to his wife. Sasuke goes back to his comfortable position and gives a small smile before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
